


Twists and Turns

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex makes a discovery about his friend Clark; a discovery that he has to explore more... thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists and Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** tentacles
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** This was for Porn Battle XXIII, prompts "alien" and "tentacles". This is also for Twinsarein's birthday since I'm pretty darn sure she was the one to put the 'tentacles' prompt into the list. ;D (If not, oh well, it's still for Twins!) Happy Birthday!!  
> Originally posted at [the Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7611261#cmt7611261).  
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/37341.html).

# Twists and Turns

"Oh, Lex," Clark groaned, his body shuddering under Lex's attention.

His lips on Clark's neck, Lex grinned to himself, delighted to have put that sound into Clark's voice.

They were both a bit tipsy that night, having gone out to dinner and indulged in some of the local microbreweries while they were at it. Lex was fairly familiar with the feeling, though he was pretty sure Clark wasn't as much so, despite a few wild nights in college. As far as Lex knew, those wild nights had only led to intense hangovers for Clark afterwards and a swearing off of other similar nights. Going out for dinner and beers with his good friend, though, hadn't apparently counted as a wild night. 

Not until they got back to Lex's place, at least, and had played games together, which had led to playful wrestling together, which had led to...

"Mine," Clark murmured, his hands dislodging Lex's comfortable spot on his neck and urging him upwards for a kiss.

The kiss was wet and sloppy, no finesse to it at all, only sheer need between them.

Shirts went by the wayside while they kissed. Shoes took a bit more effort and they paused for a moment to tackle that problem independently, sneaking impatient glances at each other while they did so.

Lex got his pants off first, then went to Clark who was kneeling on the ground frozen with his hands at his waistband.

"I'll get that for you," Lex murmured as he reached for Clark's zipper.

"Um," Clark hesitated, his hands protectively in front of him and a torn look of lust and fear upon his face.

Lex moved his hands instead to Clark's thighs, rubbing up and down the outside, curving slightly inwards, yet not disturbing Clark's protective gesture. "Clark?" He moved inwards, capturing a kiss and preventing whatever Clark might have replied. 

With a shudder, Clark moved his hands to clasp Lex's shoulders, holding him in place through the deepening kiss. There was no doubt that this is what Clark wanted.

Lex's hands returned unimpeded to the zipper, first undoing the button then inching the zipper down.

Clark whimpered and moved away from the kiss. "Um, Lex..."

"Yes?" Lex was only paying half-attention, his fingers working at getting through the fabric of pants and shorts and... Lex jerked his hand back, his attention suddenly focused and his mind spinning with something other than lust.

"You know I'm not from around here?" Clark said weakly, an apologetic tone in his voice as well as a tremble to the notes.

Lex stared at the slender protuberance at Clark's groin, even as it twisted and poked out from between Clark's clothes. Lex couldn't help but think of snakes, but then, snakes had never frightened him. He reached his hand out, curiously, touching the alien penis and watching as it touched him.

Clark gasped, "Oh..."

"You've never had sex," Lex said wonderingly. He'd always thought Clark had, somewhere along the line of girlfriends, but not with this, not with the possibility of what might happen. 

Lex wasn't a girlfriend, and he wasn't a casual friend. He was Clark's friend, and he loved Clark more than anything. He could prove it too.

Pressing against Clark's chest with his hand not occupied in playing with the twisting penis, Lex urged Clark backwards until Clark was laying on the carpet. Lex then lowered himself down and watched for a moment, fascinated.

It was a slight, slender snake, not at all like a thick human member. It was the same color as the rest of Clark's skin, a golden beige, darker at the tip and lightening towards the top. The top was pointed much as human penis' were, though without the hood effect; just a bit broader at the top before it narrowed down. There was a slit where one expected it to be, though it seemed to be larger for the size. 

Released to roam, Clark's penis was eagerly wrapped around Lex's hand and wrist, coming out and exploring. It tickled, and it felt wonderful, to have this part of Clark trusting him. For Lex was sure that the penis would not nearly be so forthcoming if the rest of Clark was not as well.

The sounds that Clark was making were testament to that, at least. A series of "oh God"s mixed in with the "Lex"s and the "you don't mind..." wondering gasps. His hips were undulating less than Lex's would have been in similar circumstances. Probably because the penis would be doing the movement on its own, not needing the body's aid.

Lex leaned in closer and licked the outside edge of the slender alien penis. Clark cried out, his body arching then falling back with a tump.

It tasted like the rest of Clark's skin, though with a touch of musk in scent if not taste. 

The penis shivered, skin quivering under Lex's tongue, then it unwound from Lex's hand. 

As Lex licked up the length, edging up to the top, the penis twisted around, touching his face, his nose, his lips... moving inside his mouth.

"Umm..." Lex moaned as he carefully sucked. There. There was the taste. Golden sunlight, rich ambrosia, intoxicating and delightful. The member twisted inside his mouth, exploring and rendering Lex's efforts to explore back somewhat moot. His tongue was no match for the flexibility and speed of Clark's penis.

Then it slid inside Lex's throat.

Lex's eyes widened, but it didn't choke him. It was slender enough and somehow managed to avoid the gag reflex around the back. His mouth was flooding with that delightful taste now, and he swallowed. He felt Clark's penis undulating with the movement of his throat muscles and he vaguely heard Clark shouting again. Lex's attention, though, was completely on the odd yet wondrous sensations in his mouth and throat. He wondered briefly with what little rational thought was left to him what it would feel like inside his other opening and he wanted it. First, though, what he had now. 

He swallowed and kept swallowing, unaware of anything but the pleasure that was building higher and higher through his body the more he took it. It was there, just there... the head of the alien penis was twisting right around where his adam's apple was... Lex tried to say something, anything, to vibrate his throat or do something that would intensify the feeling.

A sharp pinch inside his throat, almost like a bite, and Lex was arching up, coming, crying out silently as the pleasure built upon the pain and transformed to ecstasy.

Golden light, golden skin, golden apples. Rich and sinful. One taste and forever bound. 

Lex drifted in a haze, feeling movement around him but paying no attention other than to nuzzle lightly at the hand touching his face.

"Lex?" A worried voice finally made it through the haze.

"Um," Lex blinked, the blurred visions resolving themselves somewhat into a naked Clark leaning over him... in his bedroom? Clark had apparently moved them at some point. Lex stretched, feeling a general return to his senses, the golden afterglow still making him lazy and hedonistic. 

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," Lex sighed, reaching out to Clark and pulling him down to join him on the bed. Clark came not unwillingly. "I'm glad I'm the only one you've had sex with." Nobody else should have that part of Clark, ever. 

"It was... okay?" Hesitation and just a slight trace of smug satisfaction under the worry.

Lex snorted and didn't bother to respond in words. Instead he kissed Clark, reassuring him with the senses, and agreeing that Clark had a reason to be smug. They would do this again, just as soon as he rested.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
